<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lisianthus by mintymina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652990">Lisianthus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintymina/pseuds/mintymina'>mintymina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintymina/pseuds/mintymina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika pernikahan hanya tinggal menghitung hari, Jeongin pergi dari rumah. Dan saat Hyunjin menemukannya, pria itu memegang sebuket bunga Lisianthus yang dulu pernah mereka tanam bersama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lisianthus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>awas keju bertebaran di mana-mana. mohon maaf bila ada salah ketik, selamat membaca! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin tersenyum lega.</p><p>Sosok yang dicarinya selama berhari-hari kini telah berhasil ia temukan.</p><p>Bibir semerah buah stroberi itu tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum bahkan saat dirinya berlari membelah kerumunan manusia di sebuah taman wisata kota.</p><p>Keringat jatuh membasahi wajah, deruan napas sesak terdengar jelas. Satu dua wanita melirik dan terpana.</p><p>Tetapi tujuan Hyunjin masih sama.</p><p>"Jeongin?"</p><p>Yang dipanggil terkejut lalu menoleh.</p><p>Kemeja biru langit yang kusut, celana bahan warna hitam, sepatu kets putih, dan rambut coklat yang berantakan. Ah, tipikal Hwang Hyunjin sekali.</p><p>"K-Kak Hyunjin..." ucapnya terbata. Pria itu duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari batu, kepala menunduk dalam.</p><p>Hyunjin melangkah lebih dekat, letakkan sebuket bunga merah muda di ruang kosong atas kursi. Lalu terdengar isakan lemah, tanda Jeongin sedang menangis dalam diam.</p><p>"Sayang? Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya, sudah dalam posisi berlutut untuk memegang dua telapak yang tertutup lengan jaket.</p><p>"M-maafkan Jeong-in... Jeongin p-pergi, Kak-ak pasti k-khawatir..."</p><p>"Tentu saja aku khawatir, sayang. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ada masalah, hm?" ujarnya, gunakan ibu jari untuk menghapus jejak air mata sang kekasih. "Kakak merasa tidak pantas sebagai calon suami kamu."</p><p>Tangisan Jeongin makin keras.</p><p>"Ya Tuhan, Jeongin. Kenapa, sayang? Maafkan Kakak ya, maaf tidak bisa selalu ada untuk kamu."</p><p>Hyunjin berpindah ke samping Jeongin, peluk pria mungil—kalau di samping Hyunjin—dan berwajah manis itu sembari menepuk punggungnya.</p><p>"Ssssh, sudah, ya? Kakak minta maaf."</p><p>Pada akhirnya, tangisan itu memang berhenti, sisakan cegukan kecil dan wajah merah yang terlihat lucu di mata Hyunjin.</p><p>Yang lebih tua tersenyum, sodorkan sebuket bunga yang Jeongin hafal rupanya di luar kepala.</p><p>"Buat kamu."</p><p>"L-lisian-thus?"</p><p>"Iya," jawabnya, mengelus kepala Jeongin. "Lisianthus warna merah muda. Sama dengan yang kita tanam semasa kecil dulu."</p><p>Mata Jeongin diseka dengan lengan kemeja kusut, "Ingat, tidak?"</p><p>"I-ingat. Dulu a-aku nangis waktu bunganya layu..."</p><p>Hyunjin tertawa kecil. "Kenapa?"</p><p>"K-karena bunganya c-cantik. Bunganya juga berharga, ditanam b-bersama Kakak."</p><p>"Masih ingat, ya, ternyata? Waktu itu Kakak juga nangis."</p><p>Jeongin menoleh pada Hyunjin, seingatnya kekasihnya itu tidak menangis dan malah sibuk mengambil air, walaupun matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.</p><p>"Tapi, Kakak tidak m-menangis."</p><p>"Kakak nangis, sayang," jawabnya. "Kakak nangis waktu kamu pergi dari rumah."</p><p>Rasa bersalah Jeongin makin besar. Pandangannya turun lagi, siap untuk mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Namun, Hyunjin lebih dulu memotongnya.</p><p>"Kamu dan Lisianthus sama, Jeongin. Keduanya cantik, indah dipandang, dan berharga. Bedanya, Kakak tidak tahu harus apa ketika kamu pergi dari rumah."</p><p>"Maaf."</p><p>"Ssh, tidak perlu minta maaf. Mama bilang kamu pergi karena ragu, kan? Kamu ragu sama cinta Hwang Hyunjin karena Hwang Hyunjin-nya terlalu banyak pergi untuk bisnis?"</p><p>Jeongin menutup wajahnya malu, tetapi mengangguk pelan. </p><p>"Kakak mengerti, Jeongin. Mulai sekarang Kakak akan kosongkan hari Minggu untuk kamu." Hyunjin menangkup pipi tembam Jeongin yang kemerahan, buat keduanya saling menatap dalam. "Kamu harus ingat, cinta Kakak ke kamu sama seperti bunga Lisianthus."</p><p>
  <em>Chup!</em>
</p><p>"Cinta Kakak ke kamu, tidak pernah berubah, Jeongin. Dari kita kecil sampai sekarang, besarnya masih sama. Ah, tidak. Cinta Kakak makin besar."</p><p>
  <em>Chup!</em>
</p><p>"Sekarang pulang, ya? Kasihan tuxedo warna putih yang kamu inginkan sejak kecil berdebu di lemari. Kasihan juga tamu undangannya kalau mempelainya tidak datang."</p><p>Jeongin mengulum bibirnya, termangu sebentar sebelum mengangguk yakin.</p><p>"Ayo, pulang..."</p><p>Hyunjin tersenyum secerah mentari, "Iya, sayang. Kita pulang. Besok akan ada banyak bunga Lisianthus, tapi Kakak yakin keindahan kamu masih tidak ada tandingannya."</p><p>"Kak Hyunjiiin! Jeongin malu!"</p><p>"Aku cinta mati sama kamu, Yang Jeongin."</p><p>Jeongin tertawa, "Aku juga. Aku juga cinta Kak Hyunjin."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lisianthus; unchanging love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>